Sharing Oneself
by Naruka
Summary: SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... After a year of trying Greg decides to give up on pursuing David. David realizes the man's feelings are geniune and decides to pursue him.


**Title: Sharing Oneself **

**Spoilers: none**

**Pairing: David Hodges/Greg Sanders**

**Rating: PG-13 (a little cursing)**

**Summary: Greg decides to stop pursuing the lab tech and David follows him to a concert to win him over. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even fully own the computer I am writing this on, how could I ever own CSI. **

**Warnings: Slash, prolly some cursing and angst. Enjoy! **

**Author's Notes: I have no idea what brought this on. I think I am just too excited about Ozzfest to hold it in. snickers Hodges in goth clothes. Or it might have something to do with me listening to my Rob Zombie CD, ponders, then gives up and shrugs Whatever inspired cracky story please enjoy. This was first posted to my livejournal account and I decided I might try and put it up here…**

**  
**

"Who kicked your puppy Sanders?" David asked the CSI standing in his  
lab. A look of confusion crossed said man's face, which caused David to  
comment, "Well you looked like someone kicked your puppy."

"I was thinking, Hodges." Greg reacted immediately almost out of instinct.  
Their battles of wits were legendary around the lab, Greg was one of the few  
people who could keep up with David's banter and not always be buried under  
it.

"Oh, that's why you looked like you are in pain, you were using your brain.  
It must not be used to such abuse." David quipped back to the man. This   
seemed to wound the man more than normal and instead of saying something  
witty back Greg left the lab requesting David page him when the results were  
done. This of course confused the lab tech, after all the banter between him  
and Sanders was what kept him from getting bored during the night. He began  
shaking his head and found himself humming a tune that he recognized as one  
that Greg often played, by that Marilyn guy. Honestly who named themselves   
after a woman? Crazy singers. His musings were cut short when he turned to  
see Sidle staring at him tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her test  
results. He then realized that this was going to be a very, very annoying  
night.

He merely glared at Sidle and snarked "Staring at me like that Sidle will  
not make these machines go any faster so follow Sanders' example and wait  
for your page." With that he turned his back on the CSI and ignored her foot  
tapping and found himself humming that tune again. He growled at the fact  
Greg's music was invading his senses. It bothered him more that he was  
ceasing to actually hate the CSI's type of music.

Greg was tired of this shift, honestly he was. All he ever got from Hodges  
was insults, he wouldn't admit to himself how much that actually hurt. He  
actually tried asking that man on a date, the tech of course refused.  
Hodges, he decided was allergic to fun, so he should just get over his  
little crush and forget Hodges. Maybe he should just transfer shifts. Wait,   
why would he do that, that would be running away, besides, he was not going  
to let Hodges keep him from his friends. He was after all friends with most  
of the people on night shift. He decided he was going to get over the man.  
He really needed to after all it had been almost a month since he last  
asked Hodges out and almost an entire year since he first tried his hand at  
Hodges hunting. No, if the man had any interest he would have shown it by  
now. Better move on with at least a little dignity left, no more flirting,   
no more asking him to do stuff. Nope, he was done. That decided Greg went  
over to Archie's lab, he had a question about the evidence and honestly he  
really needed a friend right about then.

"You know he likes you, he is just toying with you." Archie answered the  
CSI after he explained his decision. "You are not the only one flirting you   
know, he is probably as hung up on you as you are on him." He said with  
superior knowledge and returned to his episode of Star Trek that he should  
not be watching, but since Ecklie was not there he took his chances. It was  
a slow night anyway.

Greg glared. "If that is so true then why won't he go anywhere with me or  
do anything with me! I have tried everything! I asked him to the opera, to a   
foreign movie premiere, hell I even asked him to a concert once. Nothing.  
Nada. I am tired of his playing hard to get. I mean he won't even go out to  
get a few drinks with me." Greg slumped in his chair feeling defeated, but  
jumped when his pager went off. "Speak of the devil. Well I guess now is a  
good of time as any to put my plan into action. Thanks Arch for listening.  
Enjoy your show." Greg winked then dejectedly walked back towards the trace  
lab.

A very dejected CSI walked into the lab minutes later, his decision to give  
up his crush reminded him of the first time he walked into the lab to ask   
the man on a date. The day, er night was a slow one similar to this one…

_A confident blonde sauntered into the trace lab, his smile a mile wide.   
He was going to do it, over the past few days he gathered his courage and he  
was ready. The blue eyed man of his dreams was his. Smiling ever wider,  
though he felt that he couldn't get it much wider, he stood in front of the  
trace tech mildly annoyed that the man didn't notice his entrance.  
_

"_Hard at work as always I see Hodges. It has been a slow night, what do you  
really have to run? Would it kill you to take a break?"  
_

_The blue eyes that he longed to see finally looked up at him, he was so  
lost in them that he barely heard the growl from the owner of said eyes.  
"Well I am surprised that you can recognize what I am doing as work Sanders,  
after all you do so little yourself being able to see it someone else must  
be quite a shock for your system. I have no evidence for you. Now shoo."  
_

_Barely fazed Greg went on "Are you busy this weekend Hodges? I know a sweet  
concert we could go see." Blurting, out off the script he wrote in his head  
for this moment. He hadn't meant to come out and say this.  
_

"_What the hell are you talking about? A concert? What concert could we both  
enjoy?" David snapped back raising an eyebrow, "After all you have   
deplorable taste in music."  
_

"_Oh I know you'd enjoy this concert, after all you have so much fun making  
fun of the clothes I wear, you'd have more fun there. There are people who   
dress even worse than me my dear lab tech. You'd probably explode from all  
the insults you could throw." Greg answered with a grin. A little self insult  
will go a long way...he hoped.  
_

_The look of incomprehension passed over David's face, "I know that there  
are people who dress stranger than you Sanders, I just didn't think they let  
you all gather in one place. What gathering did you say this was?"  
_

"_Ozzfest." Greg answered simply with another grin.  
_

_David merely shook his head. "Now Sanders, come on, I may not exactly be   
Christian, but I do not wish to participate in your Devil practices. Go by  
yourself. Now, again, since I have no evidence for you, go find a crime or  
something. You are wasting the air in my lab. Shoo."  
_

Greg pulled himself out of his memories. Maybe Ozzfest wasn't the best  
first date. He later realized that. He really wanted to share a part of who  
he was with David though, he never took anyone there. If he didn't have a   
group of friends to go with he usually went alone. The CSI had an obsession  
with music. He loved the feeling of the bass running through his body, the  
chaos of the mosh pits where bodies mashed against each other, people  
punching and kicking violently one minute then the next they were dancing  
again as if nothing happened. He loved watching the other people at the  
concert, they were always so comfortable with who they were, and this  
"gathering" as David put it was a way for them all to reaffirm their love of   
music and of who they were.

"Hey Sanders, you look pained, thinking too much again perhaps?" Hodges  
quipped as soon as Greg crosses the threshold to the trace lab.

"Is my evidence ready Hodges?" Greg said a little icier than he intended,  
it was hard after all to give up on your dreams. "I have work to do."

Hodges merely tsked and shook a finger from side to side. "What already  
ready to get back to working? I am shocked. You usually spend five or ten  
minutes trying to flirt, if that's what you call it before even asking for   
your evidence. Get your own routine, Sanders, the lab already has a  
bootlicker -- me." He pointed the finger he was shaking a second ago to his  
chest. "Use your brain to come up with a new one. Here's the analysis  
though. That substance was botulinal neurotoxin, bacteria. Pretty deadly to  
humans and mice from what I know about it." David easily switched to the  
trace technician persona and handed the paper analysis to Greg who was standing  
shell shocked at what Hodges said to him. He insulted him. He thought he was  
joking, he never would see Greg as anything more than a joker who wanted  
nothing more to goof off. He thanked the tech quietly and left the lab  
feeling worse than he did walking in. Thankfully he had the case to distract  
his mind. The neurotoxin found at the scene complicated the case. It was a  
chemical he knew little about so he decided that research was called for in  
order to understand what this meant for the case. Greg ever the chemist went   
to the internet and began his search.

After about three hours of searching Greg had a better understanding of the  
chemical that apparently killed their D.B. The chemical was one of the most   
poisonous chemicals known to man, except for tetanus. It took only about one  
nanogram per kilogram to be deadly. Well there was about 200 nanograms in  
the victims system which is probably what killed her, the vic was only about  
75 kg. There didn't seem to be anything at the scene to indicate foul play,  
but how did the neurotoxin enter the blood stream? Greg decided more  
research was in order and he went back to the internet to read more journal   
articles. Since he had a lot to go through Greg pulled out his mp3 player  
that techs gave him for making CSI. It allowed him to listen to music  
without subjecting the entire lab to it. He was also able to keep himself sane  
on nights like these where he needed to play the chemist. He took out the  
sleek silver player and pressed play blasting Rob Zombie's "Dragula" into  
his brain and allowing the blond to shut off the rest of the world, he even  
found himself in the lyrics. He went through so much to try and get his  
attention, but now that he knew it could never be he felt dead inside. His  
sun was gone. He pushed the skip button on the player finding another less  
haunting song, with this one he was able to forget anyone else existed,  
especially certain annoying blue-eyed lab techs.

About an hour later Greg pulled together all of his research and took it to  
Grissom. All of research indicated a couple of things could have happened.  
He needed to know a few more things about the victim's life in order to draw  
any conclusions. Hopefully Sara had taken care of that like she was supposed  
to. Greg actually didn't mind much working with Sara, but her crush  
borderline obsession with Grissom really creeped him out. He wasn't sure how  
to deal with it, especially when she thought to confide in him. Damn Nick  
and Warrick abandoning him to her clutches, 'all is fair' or some crap like  
that as they allowed the newest CSI to be their sacrificial lamb. He found  
Sara in Grissom's office discussing exactly what he needed to know. He  
winced inwardly at the thought that she might want to talk after this little  
meeting with Grissom to analyze exactly what Grissom said to her. Greg made  
hasty plans in his head to escape as fast as humanly possible.

"Apparently the victim worked in a lab. She was a chemist who ran PCR  
samples and cultured them. From her employer she had no boyfriend and stayed   
late nights at work. Hence the no significant other. Her friends said she  
had no enemies that they knew of, apparently she barely talked to anyone  
anymore. They think she was trying to do her own research."

Greg smiled. "Well the victim had botulinal neurotoxin in her system. It  
was probably what killed her. I was wondering how it made it there since the   
toxin is only made in labs. It is possible she was working on running a  
sample of this toxin and could have cut herself. It is pretty rare to  
contract it outside a lab."

"There was a cut on her hand." Sara brought up. "It looked deep."

"She probably dropped a culture and had to pick it up, she cut her hand  
through the gloves and the culture contained our toxin. They had time to   
probably multiply in her system before killing her which is why she died at  
home."

Grissom looked to Greg, "I am impressed. Good job you two." Greg left  
feeling elated for helping solve the case, but still found he could not   
ignore the pang in his heart. He found himself though thinking of the case  
again, he needed the distraction, after all it was that or his bottle of  
vodka. The case was better for his health. It made no sense, the bacteria  
wouldn't have been able to reproduce that much before killing her. Something  
was amiss. He knew something else was up. Also he realized something, the  
report said she was left handed. The cut was on her right hand, and when you   
drop something or pick something up, a person generally used their dominant  
hand. The cut was also and was very thin, thin but deep. He remembers seeing  
the cut it was too thin to be a culture glass, and there were no shards in  
her had like one would have suspected.

The next day, he shared his thoughts with Sara and she agreed they  
should look into it further. They dug a little deeper and found out the  
nights she stayed late at the lab so did her boss. They ended up  
finding out that he killed her and tried to make it look like an accident.  
She was threatening to make their affair public. It would've have ruined his  
career.

Greg found himself easily able to forget the pain in his chest when he was  
busy with work. He was dogged with each case going over every bit of  
evidence often staying overtime to try and figure things out. His friends   
were a bit worried though, he never wanted to go out anymore, and he was no  
longer taking evidence to trace for people. He had whoever was working on  
the case with pick up the analysis from David.

The other techs began noticing he was avoiding David like the plague.  
Whenever Greg was with one of them chatting amiably and David walked in Greg  
suddenly had somewhere to go. He no longer went to breakfasts that he knew   
David would be going to as well. Finally Jacqui couldn't take it and stalked  
into the trace lab.

David saw a very angry fingerprint tech and tried to escape, but it was  
futile. "What did you do to Greg?" Jacqui angrily sputtered.

Tilting his head as if confused, David tried to look innocent. "Whatever that  
boy has told you is a lie, I don't kill little fuzzy animals, I certainly   
didn't kill his." Pointing at the fingerprint tech and then to the door. "Go  
do work that does not involve you bothering me, after all you are not paid  
to be a detective and figure out little Sander's problems."

The woman in front of him looked ready to kill, it was meant to intimidate  
him but he was unfazed. "You know what Hodges, I honestly don't see what  
that boy sees in you. He was trying so hard to get you to notice him, to  
want him. You couldn't just let him down gently and say no once and for all.  
You dragged it out, turning that poor boy's feelings into a joke. You don't   
deserve him." She blew up on David then stormed out, wanting him to think  
things over. Or possibly to keep from killing the man and making it look  
like Ecklie did it. Either or.

David once again realized how fiercely protective she was of anyone in  
their circle. He knew that, after all she did her best to make sure they  
were all happy and had healthy relationships, she had gotten rid of a couple   
of less worthy "boyfriends" for all the techs. She was like the tech's own  
personal guard dogs in bars. It usually amused him to watch her at work, but  
he did not like having it thrown back at him. He hadn't realized Greg was  
serious, well actually he was scared to actually admit the blonde's interest  
to himself, fearing it would turn out to be a joke. After all he wanted   
nothing more than to have a go at the delicious looking Norwegian.

David found himself at home after shift rethinking his last encounter with  
Sanders. He cringed when he realized how cruel he was to the poor CSI. He  
then found himself remembering when the sandy-haired man first actually   
tried asking him out.

_ He saw the boy saunter into the lab like he owned it out of the corner   
of his eye. This irritated him to no end, he was fiercely protective of his  
"territory" and no one was allowed to act otherwise. Sanders then started  
their usual case of banter which he found no problem in continuing. Sanders  
deviated from their well founded routine when he asked about David's plans  
for the weekend. This threw David off his center, but he was quickly able to   
recover and snark back. David saw Sander's eyes light up when he spoke of  
Ozzfest, it was apparently something important to the man, but David could  
not keep himself from belittling the man's feelings and kicking him out of  
his lab. After the CSI left he remembered looking up what Ozzfest was and  
could not believe he was actually invited to go to a metal concert.  
_

Looking back on every reaction that he had to Sander's advances he was   
shocked the man kept trying. The other man probably thought he was playing  
hard to get, liked to think he was a challenge or a puzzle. David of course  
was doing no such thing, trying to actually chase the CSI away. David was  
scared that Sanders would invite him somewhere and when David accepted would  
later stand him up. He could see Sanders laughing at him with the other  
CSIs like Brown and Stokes. He couldn't bring himself to actually believe  
Sanders had any real interest in him. With Jacqui's kick in the teeth threat  
he began to slowly realize that the man had real feelings for him and he had  
brushed them off. He actually felt bad for hurting Sanders. The two had  
gotten along well the entire time David had been in Vegas. Sanders had  
jovially greeted him the first day and then gleefully introduced the rest of   
the lab to the trace tech. It was because of Sanders that he found a group  
accepting of who he was and didn't judge him. He then winced and realized  
that the CSI had never done anything to indicate he was cruel and play with  
others feelings. He swore he would not let what happened to him in LA effect  
him here in Vegas, but he realized he did. He pictured Sanders as the day  
trace tech from LA who did just that. He knew Greg, and he didn't deserve that. He  
made a decision, that he thought would normally be out of character for him,  
and decided to try and "woo" the CSI who had tried so long to win his heart,  
who had no idea that he had already won it.

Going into work the next night David was full of nervous energy, he wanted  
to talk to Greg as soon as he walked through the door, but the other man was  
nowhere to be seen. It seemed the lab rat turned CSI was still avoiding him.   
Stalking around the lab like a man on a mission, which he was, he searched  
for Greg. He would ask someone if they'd seen Greg, but it would somehow  
get back to Jacqui and then he would have to admit the woman was right. She  
would gloat for months, he didn't want that to happen ever. He finally found  
the CSI in the A/V room with Archie, he tried sneaking up on the blonde, but  
he seemed to have ESP or a tracking device on David because the man ran like  
a shot and left the lab and disappeared before David could say a word to  
him.

"What's with Sanders?" David tried to ask nonchalantly even though his  
nerves were on end, "He shot out of here like a bullet." If he was in the  
ballistics lab Bobby probably would have started laughing at that.

As it wasn't Bobby, Archie didn't appreciate the humor and  
merely answered, "He's running from you David. You have really done it this  
time, he doesn't even want to see you right now. You really snapped his   
heart in half dude. I mean really saying that he couldn't flirt and insulting  
his work ethic, I mean come on you had to know that saying that shit would  
cause some problems. I don't understand you man. I really don't." Archie  
merely shook his head after his speech and went back to going over some sort  
of evidence or another.

David had never heard Archie speak to anyone like that. It was rather  
shocking to hear the mild-mannered tech to really lay the guilt on. From  
people like Bobby or Jacqui he expected it from, Not Archie. David had never   
heard him even say something against a suspect. That was the last straw.  
David knew he was screwed. He tried throughout the night and found he still  
couldn't corner the CSI. It really seemed like Greg had that tracking  
device, Jacqui probably put it on him to help out the sandy haired man. He'd  
ask her about it, but he knew she'd end up using the idea on him if she  
hadn't already. He didn't need to give that woman any more ideas, she was   
dangerous by herself.

He finally got his chance with Greg, He had come to terms with using the  
man's first name in his mind, The CSI was saying good-bye to Brown and  
Stokes and walking back to look at some evidence before leaving. David  
cornered him in the evidence room, one of the few rooms in the building   
without windows, trying to actually have a normal conversation with the man  
he had been crushing over and hurting for over a year. "Hello Sanders,"  
mentally cringing at calling him by that name. Greg as if for the first time  
noticing his presence turned around and tried to get to the door. Where  
unfortunately for him, David took to standing in front of in order to keep  
the man from escaping.

"Hodges," he icily returned, still trying to get out of the room. He began  
pacing like a caged tiger, looking ready to strike out at David as if he   
was a predator or a rival. David felt a little scared just looking at him,  
he was more frazzled than he had ever seen him in the pain the other man's  
eyes. He felt terrible about putting it there. "Is there a reason you are  
keeping me from leaving? After all, shift is over. I am allowed to leave, I  
already have put in my time for my job. Get out of my way." He then gave  
David the meanest face ever seen, It rivaled even the worst of his own   
glares.

"Now, Sanders, I mean Greg," he said uncertainly, even though now was the  
time he prepared himself for, "I wanted to ask you a question." He wondered  
if Greg had been this nervous before asking him out for the first time. "Are  
you busy this weekend?"

The glare he saw on the other man's face was painful to him, "Yes as a  
matter of fact I am. Now move."

David moved out of his way and let him walk out, David's stomach fell and  
he watched the man he cared so much about walk out of the room and he knew  
he lost any chance of ever being with him. He knew he should have apologized  
before asking the other man out, but it just wasn't his style. David had  
never really apologized to anyone since grade school.

Greg was pissed off, he had been doing so well avoiding him that when he  
cornered him he was caught off-guard. He could tell David was nervous, the  
optimistic part of him thought that maybe he was actually trying to be nice,  
the cynical more realistic part of him would not allow him to think that.  
After all David was never nice, so he knew that this was only an act that   
the other techs probably put him up to in order to get him out of the  
"funk," as Archie put it, that he was in. He knew they meant well, but if  
David didn't mean it then what was the point in entertaining the thought of  
going out with him. He had enough heartbreak to go through that. David broke  
his heart more than once in the past year and he took a vow that he wouldn't  
let him do it again. Love was not worth that. Besides he told himself he had  
Ozzfest this weekend so he was busy. He didn't need anyone messing that up,  
he didn't want to share that part of him with anyone anymore. He happily  
turned on his stereo and blasted Iron Maiden's self titled album, he wanted  
to get himself in the mood for the concert Saturday.

Friday came and he successfully received time off from Grissom, it helped  
that he didn't really take time off often, after all he hated not working.   
He grabbed some clothes and threw them into a bag ready to drive himself the  
five and a half hours from Vegas to Phoenix, grabbing his lovely mp3 player  
and drove out of Vegas blasting the music from his favorite bands that were  
all touring this year with Ozzfest. This year he would get to see the  
original Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Rob Zombie and others. He hadn't seen  
such a great line up in a long time. He was excited to be going to the   
concert, really needing it after the events of the past few weeks, it made  
him feel good to go to a place that he truly fit in and truly made him happy  
no matter what. The drive was slowly clearing his head and the music  
blasting through his speakers allowed him to forget everything in the world  
except for the pounding of the bass.

He arrived at a hotel a short drive from the Cricket Pavilion where the  
concert was being held tomorrow. He was so pumped for the concert he could  
hardly sleep, he couldn't wait, after all Zombie was headlining second stage  
and Black Sabbath headlining the main stage. He of course had seen most of  
the bands before in concert, but they were all separate occasions. Ozzfest  
was an all day event and there were twenty some bands. His body practically  
hummed with excitement. He woke early from what little sleep his mind  
allowed him to get. He dressed for the occasion in black jeans and an old  
White Zombie tour shirt from the eighties. He spiked his hair wilder than he  
ever wore it at the lab and tipped it blue with wash-out hair dye, he had to  
go back to work after all. He applied a little make-up to his face, only  
some black lipstick along with some blue and white eye shadow. Underneath  
his shirt he wore a black fishnet shirt and to top his outfit off he pulled  
on knee high combat boots and put a hoop in his ear. After looking at  
himself in the mirror he made sure that he had his tickets and plenty of   
cash for souvenirs. Grabbing his keys he left the hotel and made his way to  
the Cricket Pavilion where he went through security and began his favorite  
day of the year.

David didn't think finding one person would be too hard, after all he had  
watched said person for over three years now. He also did not believe that   
Greg's terrible music could actually have such a large following. He was  
wrong. The easy part was for David to secretly find out that Greg was taking  
the weekend off and he realized with a little web search that it was Ozzfest  
weekend. David discreetly took off, bought himself a ticket and followed his  
crush to Phoenix.

Passing through security was easy as well, he didn't look threatening,  
after all he didn't have any tattoos, no piercings, and he looked relatively   
normal. He realized looking around at the other attendees that "normal" was  
in very short supply. What Greg said last year was right, people do dress  
stranger than he ever did. Guys were wearing skirts, a woman had actually  
made hers out of bandanas. Trench coats and giant pants were prevalent.  
People had tattoos covering half their face and piercings on the other half.  
Looking at the amount of people David realized finding Greg would be a lot   
harder than he first believed. It would take a miracle to find the guy in  
this crowd. He felt like this trip was a waste, but then the more he thought  
about it the more he saw it wasn't. He could use this time to learn more  
about Greg and hopefully that included how to forget about him.

Apparently someone up there decided David deserved that miracle because  
after watching a few bands which amazingly he didn't hate as much as he  
thought he would, he suddenly caught sight of the blonde in question   
fighting with a group of about six or seven people. They seemed to be worked  
into some kind of frenzy and were repeatedly bouncing off one another like  
pin balls. He saw Greg collide with an elbow to his face and David's heart  
reached his throat. He never wanted to see that man in pain, especially  
after seeing it not only after the explosion, but in the lab while Greg  
avoided him. Greg got up and it seemed with no adverse effects, he just   
brushed himself off and the frenzy seemed to have stopped. When Greg stood  
up David was able to finally get a good look at the man of his dreams, his  
hair was spiked more and seemed to have tips of blue on the ends. He had  
dressed in a pair of jeans that molded to his skin, showing off an awful lot  
of the blonde's very attractive and very yummy looking body. What shocked  
David most of all was the make-up, something he never recalled Greg wearing   
before and certainly not this kind. Greg's eyes were outlined in black a  
stark contrast to the lighter eye shadow on his eyelids. The man looked  
hotter than he ever had before. The people watching and participating in  
this 'battle' once again went back to watching the stage, as if the whole  
event never took place. Some jumped up and down, others moved their heads or  
arms in time with the music. Greg of course was still oblivious to his   
ogling, which did not surprise David in the slightest, after all. David  
slowly walked up to the object of his dreams and desires, content in  
following the man for now, just watching Greg move to the music with a look of  
pure contentment and bliss on his face. He didn't want to miss this chance  
though, the fates wouldn't give him another. Steeling his resolve David  
marched up to the man and tapped him on his shoulder. Once Greg turned  
around confusion evident on his face, David wanted to kiss him, but his   
resolve wasn't strong enough. He settled for dragging the man behind a  
t-shirt stand to get some privacy.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here Hodges?" Greg practically  
screamed after David let go of his arm, "On second thought I really don't   
care. I am missing one of my favorite singers." With that said Greg turned  
to walk away, confident that Hodges would let him go, unfortunately for him  
David had no such intentions.

While holding Greg's arm David spoke, "It was too damn hard to find you,  
you are not going anywhere." Suddenly David's voice failed him, again he was   
unsure, scared at what could happen if he only said the words that were  
floating in his mind. Once the words were said aloud he couldn't take them  
back and it could change everything for the trace tech and it might not be  
for the better.

Greg impatiently waited for an explanation, constantly watching the   
fidgeting man who was holding his arm. He saw indecision on his face and  
allowed his hopes to be raised once again. His hopes raised that high  
allowed him to act brave, he moved closer and closer to David until he was  
standing no more than a few inches from the man. He reached out the hand to  
gently caress the other David's face and lose himself in those deep blue  
eyes. He moved his face closer and closer to David's until he could feel the   
other man's breath on his lips. He pushed their lips together and David  
reacted by pulling Greg closer and trying to deepen the kiss. When Greg  
allowed himself to sigh from the joy David slipped his tongue in and they  
battled for dominance. Once they pulled apart Greg let himself sink into  
David's arms and stay there. This was the best day of his life, he got to  
see his favorite bands live and got the man of his dreams to share it with.   
He didn't care anymore what David's intentions were, he was happy that he  
was here and he could share a piece of himself with someone else. What he  
did know was that he wasn't letting David chase him away again, and with  
that silent vow he closed the distance between them and gave the other man  
another kiss.

КОНЕЦ (end)


End file.
